


Chocolate Roses

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: Roses [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, LIVIN' THE SINGLE LADIES LIFE, Single Ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Valentine's isn't just for the couples.
Series: Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	Chocolate Roses

Selphie swooped in to Quistis’ quarters with her arms full and her voice loud. 

“Whoo! Time to get our Valentine’s on!”

Rinoa raised her hands from where she was firmly seated on the couch, one full of mugs and the other holding a jar. “I’ve got cocoa!”

Quistis dropped a box of chocolates on top of an already tall stack and sat. “I brought the risk.”

“And I have the reward!” Selphie cheered as she handed them a bouquet of chocolate roses each. They raised them in a toast.

“To being fabulous!”

“To being awesome!”

_ “To being single on Valentine’s!” _


End file.
